In the field of fabrication methods joining by shaping is a technology which is preferred in many applications. This also includes punch-riveting in which a connecting element such as, for example, a semi-tubular or solid punching rivet for connecting components in a punctiform fashion is introduced therein by, for example, a die acting from above on the connecting element and pushing the connecting element through a die-side upper side of the components to be connected and creating the punch-riveted connection through interaction with a bottom die. The punch-riveting serves, in particular, to connect a plurality of layers of sheet metal, wherein the components to be connected are not previously perforated at the connecting point which comes about.
A solid punching rivet can be divided over its length into different sections such as a head section, a shaft section and a foot section with a cutting edge.
The known connecting elements are not yet mature technology in all points with respect to a wide variety of connecting functions, for example, as a function of the type and number of components to be connected to one another and/or with respect to manufacture of the connecting element which is to be implemented technically and economically.
At present, these connecting elements are manufactured in a costly metal-cutting fashion.